


That One Time He Played For Keeps

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Collars, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Riding, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Michael (Supernatural), Top Raphael (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Sam Winchester is the archangel's well loved Little. He doesn't need a fancy collar to prove that, but they give him one later.A cross of introspection and individual sexy times, and the collaring of our favorite Sam.Kinktober Day 17: Collars





	That One Time He Played For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> I hate line breaks. And I don't own Supernatural or Paradise Lost. If you haven't read Paradise Lost, go read it. (That's the text Raphael is reading aloud from).

Sam and Lucifer, that was a given. A match between grace and soul that no deity could have been strong enough to create themselves. The part about vessels may have been wrong, but that didn't mean they didn't understand each other in a way no one else could ever try.

Michael understood Lucifer next best, as Dean did Sam. Some things never changed. Good older brothers would always be good older brothers.

Lucifer and Sam could have been one and the same, had come so close to being just that and no one really understood that. It was possible Sam couldn't understand that.

And that was okay. It didn't have to be understood.

Lucifer had been inside Sam's head, knew what he liked, didn't like,  _ wanted _ .

Sam  _ loved _ the floating feeling of subspace. He loved it almost as much as he loved not being empty.

It was more than just not having to make choices he simply was incapable of making. It was about being warm and safe and loved.

And with Lu, it didn't take more than being told to kneel to enter the first level of subspace.

"Come kneel, Sam," Lucifer said. So he did. There was never a demand or need to confirm that he'd heard, he simply obeyed.

* * *

Sam had had a kitty crush on Raphael since the first time the healer had worked on repairing his soul, even if he hadn't known it until the moment Raphael introduced Gabriel and shattered his heart into the same infinite number of pieces as the pieces of his soul.

It's entirely possible that Sam would have never said or done anything himself, if Lucifer had never more or less pushed him onto Raphael.

Raphael and Sam were almost as much alike as Sam was to Lucifer, except in entirety different ways, and the time they shared reflected that.

All of Sam's lives had been dedicated to ensuring that everyone around him was safe and happy while sacrificing every thought of his own happiness. But it wasn't like that anymore, the archangels didn't allow it.

Raphael liked to sit with Sam, hold him and read to him. And sometimes just sitting wasn’t good enough for Sam, which led to a fun time for all parties involved.

“‘Farewell, happy fields! Where joy forever dwells!'"

Raphael was reading Paradise Lost aloud for Sam, while the human was riding him.

Raphael paused for dramatic effect. Sam made no reaction.

"I love how overdramatic Lucifer is portrayed as being in this novel. But I really think that's a line that Gabriel would say. What do you think, Sam?" Raphael shifted the novel so he could pet Sam's hair.

Sam moaned, slowing his motions to lean into Raphael's touch, but gave no indication that he really understood the question being asked.

After a moment, Sam hummed and stopped moving, relaxed and seated completely on Raphael's cock.

Raphael closed the book and set it down so that it was no longer blocking his view of the very glassy eyed Sam.

Dry orgasm, then. Sam must have played harder with Lucifer than he'd realized.

Without ceasing his petting of Sam's hair, he shifted the human so that he was lying on his chest without unseating him. There was a glass of juice nearby, so he brought it closer and held the straw to Sam's lips. "Drink, Sweetheart. Then you can sleep."

* * *

Gabriel loved everything about human food. Angels didn't need to eat, but their humans did, and he loved preparing things and feeding them.

Sweets were his absolute favorite, and the hardest snack to get Sam to eat.

He was currently feeding Sam a shortbread with fresh berries on it. He was scandalized by the lack or added sugar to the berry mixture and the shortbread also had less sugar than even a simple recipe had called for, but Sam had complained it was too sweet the last four times he'd tried it.

So he'd reduced the sugar quantity  _ again _ and it was really sad that it took a barely sweetened bread and plain berries to not be too sweet for his Little.

And yet, Sam was  _ happy _ . He made quiet little hums of pleasure as he licked at the little spoon Gabriel was feeding him with.

* * *

There was no such thing as consistency in their house. They had sex with whoever they wanted to whenever they felt like it.

But for all that Sam was mostly obedient and followed what little they asked of him, sometimes he needed a little bit more than that.

Michael never asked for more than he could handle, but a few inconsequential rules in place to ground him was exactly what he needed sometimes.

Sam kneeled on the pillow a good ten feet from where Michael was reclining with Lucifer on the sofa.

It was grounding. It strengthened the reminder that even the archangels had boundaries, that it wasn't fair to monopolize their time indefinitely when this was also their time to finally reconnect with each other after the millennia they'd been separated.

Lucifer kissed Michael with a glance at Sam. "Did you have any thoughts on what we should do with him today?"

"I was thinking that in awhile we could fill both ends of him, see how empty we can get his brain. If he can behave himself while I have my way with you, he deserves a treat."

* * *

It took Dean and Sam far too long to reach the point they should have always been at. They were soulmates, had always been soulmates. If they'd ever been to Heaven, the angels would have said it meant little more than that they shared a Heaven.

But it was more than that. For so long they'd been codependent to the extreme, but they'd always loved each other, perhaps a little more than society thought they should. And it had taken a lot of conversations from them both with their archangels before everything had been made right with the world.

  
Everything  _ was  _ right with the world, Sam thought, as Dean played the role of big spoon and whispered all the ways he was loved while they laid in post coital bliss.

* * *

The six of them didn't all pile into bed together as often as they all might have preferred, but they did.

They did, and it was always soft. There was usually sex involved, but more than that, it was about the closeness they were able to share this way.

Sam was always in the middle, the rest of the dynamic switched frequently even in the middle of the session. But this time, Dean was lying beside him.

They were all naked of course, they all were more often than not, though Sam was so prone to getting cold.

"Sammy, we all have a present for you," Dean said suddenly.

Sam blinked at his brother through the haze of sexed out bliss. "A present?"

Dean held up an object that had Sam reaching out for instantly, but he didn't touch it.

The object was a leather collar with a little silver tag fastened to the front, with a fleece lining.

"We used our grace to make sure it would never wear out or chafe your skin, and it'll keep you warm. It's also waterproof," Lucifer said fro, behind him.

"And will remind me how much you love me?" Sam asked as Dean settled it around his neck. They could repeat until the cows came home that they would never leave him, but this was a special kind of reminder that he  _ belonged _ to them. 

"Can an item really do what our words can't?" Raphael asked followed by Michael's, "You belong to all of us and you're our Little" speech.

It didn't matter, Sam realized. Because he felt more loved in that moment than he had since he'd awoken for the first time in this house, and he'd never once not been wrapped in the feeling of their love since then. 


End file.
